Znaczenie słowa Aloha
by karen0
Summary: Danny odkrywa, że słowo "Aloha" ma więcej znaczeń niż myślał. /Tłumaczenie/


Tłumaczenie **The Meaning of Aloha **by **rainbowgoddess. **(Oryginalny tekst znajduję się na stronie "Archive Of Our Own")

Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło aż tak źle :)

**Beta: Hawajski Jeleń, **której również dedykuję ten tekst.

Bez Ciebie to tłumaczenie by nie powstało :) ILY!

**Znaczenie słowa „Aloha"**

Danny nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, kiedy ludzie zaczynali mówić w obcych językach w jego pobliżu. W kategorii „zagraniczne języki" zaliczał oba, ojczysty Hawajski oraz slang używany na Hawajach. Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że żaden z nich nie był obcym językiem na Hawajach, ale dla niego były. To co mu przeszkadzało to to, że zawsze podejrzewał wtedy, że ludzie obgadują go w języku, którego nie umiał zrozumieć.

Akceptował to, że Kono i Chin rozmawiali czasami ze sobą po hawajsku. Był pewny, że nie rozmawiali o nim za jego plecami. Ale nie rozumiał dlaczego Steve czasami używał hawajskich słów zamiast angielskich - na przykład „mahalo" zamiast „dziękuję".

Tym co naprawdę go irytowało było to, że Steve zaczął nagle używać słowa „aloha" w stosunku do niego. Podejrzewał, że Steve robił to tylko po to by go zirytować. Była to rzecz, którą bez wątpienia Steve mógłby zrobić. Każdego dnia, gdy Danny przychodził do pracy, Steve uśmiechał się szyderczo i mówił „aloha".

Danny ignorował go wtedy. Steve nie wyjaśnił, a Danny nie zamierzał pytać dlaczego.

Mimo wszystko Danny i Steve dogadywali się całkiem nieźle. Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu parę miesięcy temu, że zaliczałby Steve'a McGarrett'a do swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, Danny śmiałby się z nich i powiedział, że nie ma nic wspólnego z człowiekiem z Navy SEAL, który wymachiwał ludźmi z dachów budynków.

Z czasem Danny zaczął podziwiać, a nawet lubić Steve'a. Czasami myślał, że mogłaby być to miłość, ale nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, zwłaszcza Steve'owi.

Steve zaczął mieć zwyczaj „wpadania" w weekendy, kiedy Danny opiekował się Grace. Pewnego razu zabrał ich do plantacji Dole, gdzie znajdował się ananasowy labirynt (Danny podejrzewał, że Steve zrobił to, bo wiedział, że Danny uważa Hawaje jako ananasowe piekło, ale nigdy nie śmiał wspomnieć tego przy Grace). Innego razu zabrał ich do parku morskiego, by Grace mogła zobaczyć z bliska delfiny, ponieważ słyszał od Danny'ego jak bardzo Grace kochała te zwierzęta. Następnego razu zabrał ich do Zoo w Honolulu.

Pewnego weekendu Steve nie mógł spędzić z nimi czasu, ponieważ obiecał spotkać się ze swoją siostrą Mary. Tamtego piątku para biletów na rejs z delfinami znalazły się na skrzynce pocztowej Danny'ego bez zwrotnego adresu i informacji skąd pochodziły. Danny chciał zabrać Grace na ten kurs odkąd tylko przeprowadził się na Hawaje, ale bilety były dość drogie. W poniedziałek Danny spytał Steve'a czy miał coś wspólnego z tymi biletami, lecz Steve zaprzeczył.

Danny nie wiedział skąd Steve wiedział o wszystkich atrakcjach dla dzieci znajdujących się na Oahu. I nie był pewny czy chciałby wiedzieć. Jeśli nie fakt, że Steve spędzał każdy weekend z nim i Grace, Danny mógłby pomyśleć, że Steve prawdopodobnie ma dziewczynę, która miała dziecko. Blondyn nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że Steve mógłby mieć dziewczynę, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że brunet spotykał się z dziewczyną z Navy. Nie znał dokładnego statusu ich związku i po namyśle nawet nie chciał by wiedzieć.

Każdego dnia, gdy Danny przybywał do kwater Five-0, Steve witał go uśmiechem i „aloha". Mówił to również, gdy widział Danny'ego i Grace w weekendy.

W końcu, pewnego dnia, Danny zapytał go.

– Dlaczego cały czas używasz tego słowa?

– Jakie słowo? – spytał Steve niewinnie.

– „Aloha". Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu mówić „dzień dobry" i „dowidzenia" jak normalna osoba?

– Co jest dziwnego w mówieniu „aloha"? To słowo o wielu znaczeniach. Powinieneś przywyknąć do słyszenia go.

– Tak jak powinienem przywyknąć do nie noszenia krawatów? – spytał Danny.

– Przecież nosisz krawat. – odparł Steve.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

– Nieważne.

– Serio, Danno, powinieneś nauczyć się trochę o lokalnym języku i przestać w końcu nosić krawat. To pomogłoby ci się wpasować.

– Nie zamierzam przestać nosić krawatów, więc obawiam się, że to ty powinieneś do nich przywyknąć.

– Więc ty powinieneś przywyknąć do mnie mówiącego „aloha". – odpowiedział Steve.

Przez następne parę tygodni Steve wciąż mówił „aloha", za każdym razem, gdy widział Danny'ego i wciąż namawiał go by Danny nauczył się paru słów po hawajsku.

Pewnej niedzieli kiedy Steve nie był z nimi – jakiś stary kumpel z Navy miał urlop na Hawajach czy co tam mają ludzie z Navy kiedy mają dni wolne - Danny grał z Gracy w gry, gdy nagle Grace uścisnęła go i powiedziała „aloha, tato. "

– Dlaczego powiedziałaś aloha, skarbie? – zapytał Danny – Przecież jeszcze sie nie żegnamy.

– Moja nauczycielka zaprosiła na zajęcia swoją przyjaciółkę, która nauczyła nas paru słów po hawajsku. Pani powiedziała, że „aloha' znaczy wiele rzeczy. – Grace poinformowała go. – Nie tylko „dzień dobry" i „dowidzenia".

– Jakie są inne znaczenia? – spytał Danny.

– To znaczy kochać. – powiedziała Grace.

– Nie wiedziałem o tym. Jestem zadowolony, że przyjaciółka twojej nauczycielki nauczyła cię tego, bo teraz mogę powiedzieć ci również „aloha".

– I do Steve'a też. – odparła Grace.

– Czemu do Steve'a też?

– Bo on mówił to do ciebie.

– Owszem mówił. Dobrze, również powiem to do Steve'a.

Kiedy Grace wróciła do domu Rachel i Stana, Danny usiadł i myślał. Gdy w końcu doszedł do odpowiednich wniosków, wziął telefon i wysłał wiadomość do Steve'a. Zawierała tylko jedno słowo: Aloha.

Danny nie był zaskoczony, gdy Steve pojawił się w jego drzwiach parę minut później. Był bardziej zaskoczony tym z jaką prędkością Steve się tutaj zjawił.

Zanim Danny zdążył powiedzieć „cześć" albo „aloha", Steve wziął go w ramiona i pocałował, pocałunkiem, który Danny z radością odwzajemnił, zanim w końcu musiał się od niego oderwać by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wtedy Steve pocałował go jeszcze raz i nie przestał, póki nie znaleźli się na łóżku zdzierając z siebie ubrania i kochając się.

Kiedy skończyli leżąc obok siebie na łóżku i wpatrywali w siebie nawzajem, Steve przerwał ciszę.

– W końcu domyśliłeś się.

– Więc to było powodem, zadręczania mnie przez ten cały czas bym nauczył się lokalnego języka? Bym w końcu zrozumiał czemu mówisz mi „aloha"? Dlaczego po prostu nie powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz?

Steve wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

– Bałem się.

– Czego?

– Dobrze bawiłem się z tobą i Grace i bałem się, że jak dowiesz się co do ciebie czuję, przestaniesz się ze mną spotykać. Nie chciałem was stracić. Ale również nie chciałem ukrywać co do ciebie czuję. Dlatego wymyśliłem tą zabawę z „aloha". Mogłem mówić to tyle razy ile chciałem i wiedziałem, że to nie znaczy dla ciebie nic, poza „cześć". Dla większości ludzi również. Wiedziałem również, jak uparty jesteś i nie kłopotałbyś się zastanawianiem, dlaczego wciąż mówię „aloha", jeśli nie byłoby to dla ciebie ważne.

– To Grace wyjaśniła mi znaczenie tego słowa. – przyznał Danny. – Jej nauczycielka przyprowadziła kogoś na zajęcia by pouczyć dzieci hawajskich słów i jednym z nich było „aloha". Grace powiedziała mi, że to znaczy miłość, i że powinienem to również tobie powiedzieć.

– Więc chyba powinienem być Grace bardzo wdzięczny.

Danny wyciągną ramiona i przygarną do siebie Steve'a.

– Co ty na to, by podziękować jej w przyszły weekend? Teraz mamy parę dorosłych rzeczy do zrobienia.

Steve uśmiechną się, uśmiechem, który Danny kochał tak bardzo i pocałował go.

– Aloha. – powiedział Steve.

Danny odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Kocham cię.

**Koniec**


End file.
